Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *it happens in the official campaign, so probably unfixable (This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *tonyk ai issue. You can change weapon behavior in the behavior tab. Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). *-Never ending arrow and bullet ended. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *companions are not being joined at level 1 and given player's xp. Alira joined at level 2. *related to weapon switching. right clicking on weapon doesn't help. Sometime companions and PC will switch out to weapon they don't have or can't use. Sometime weapon becomes invisible. Carcarin is driving me crazy. She unequips her ranged weapon and runs into battle unarmed! *unable to reproduce Monsters in a number of area, that shouldn't be able to cast spells (like spiders), have something that looks like bless casted on the over and over again. To the point where it can get hard to see where everyone is. - particularly bad with the Vermin Lords in Dun Hills. The bless visual effects are so constant I can't see well to maneuver party in area *trigger was only checking pc Tan is supposed to talk for every crown piece, and he's not talking for any. *trigger was only checking pc Crown journal: Didn't move forward when third crown piece obtained. Frozen Pyramid. Still says I have 2 peices. 2nd pieces from Pros. *fixed You can dismiss Kvas and Tan in Neverwinter, which you should not be able to do as they are necessary for the story there. *fixed you can dismiss companions who carry pieces of the crown, making the game un-completable *fixed loadtip: "Lantaneses" spelling *fixed loadtip: Luskan/illusk tip refers to Luskan in past tense *Tortured King can not be healed, even by Cause Wounds spells. Only heals with resting. *Suggestion - If PC is a Tielfing, change Carcarin's inital conversation to focus on your PC or both PC and Tan instead of just Tan. it should, I put that in there. Must be a bug in the convo preventing carcarin from seeing you are a tiefling Neverwinter * your bed right inside the door, bed will fade, added pic showing exactly where no stuff to get in your house at beginning *kvas gained some dwarf feats at level 2 for some reason *when boarding ship out of NW, you answer 'ready to board', the captin replys, then the cutscene, and the captin replys again. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *fixed No crown journal, crown journal did not advance *investigating graphics glitches with npcs. *fixed Carcarin is injured by default. Calimport Muzad *investigating graphics glitches with npcs. *for first area of calimport, all the commoners are dressed alike. City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *added added trigger and journal entry for the monastery library to bring things into line with changed Tan conversation in Neverwinter suggesting coming here. *fixed improved performance in the monastery library and library basement, most things converted to environmental. Ekkathys module incorprating things as of November 22 (link is only for reference, I strongly suggest letting me finish reworking things and testing before entering Ekkathys.) http://dl.dropbox.com/u/3879894/poe_stronghold.7z Also will require the following hak http://dl.dropbox.com/u/3879894/adl_pain_monsterpackrws.7z *added have Tan specifically mention it in Neverwinter (with journal) as the place where the crown was broken up and could be reforged, to emphasize it's importance. He can reinforce this with a talk once you get to the OM, saying that Ekkathys is closer to the current location than Halruaa. *fixed close journal poe_ekkathys when entering Ekkathys. *fixed close journal poe_monastery when entering Sahagun monastery. *fixed reduce difficulty of petracca crypts to allow player to get stronhold earlier *fixed crossroad keep report still has the placeholder names for the special missions. *fixed myth drannor interior: there is a banner in the archery room in a wall, by the entry door. *fixed Building Issues: I requested to build Mage tower. Strong hold report has I built it. Sign by building is guard tower. And there are 2 buildings clipped together with a door with no transition. *fixed Building Issues: I Requested to build temple. Temple there, but door off to side not connected to building, opens but no transition. *fixed Upgrades: Sia conversation after 2nd fortifaction & third fortification -towers- Sia response "statement" *fixed Sigil: Teleporter. When I use it. No transition. Party disapears and my appearance dissapears. Similiar to if script hidden is set true on PC. *finished add a level or two to stronghold basement. Also a level up allowing player to to come out on one of the towers *other than deciding if I want it to connect to Baranthyr basement and the connecting tiles Add ruins in back of stronghold that players must get to via the stonghold. *finished texture ground behind baranthyr on town_upperclass map around the ruins *finished ruins ropes should say they are woven with metallic strands or some other explanation for how they still can support the party given their age. *finished add unlimited trap and missile weapon molds to merchant *they grant +10 to relevant skills for 60 sconds when you are near set the strognhold workbenches to give bonus to relevant craft skills when player is near to encourage use. *it's not marked with high ecl for consistency reasons, but you are specifically warned in convo and in the journal of the danger have karsidin give more specific warning of myth drannor as one of the most dangerous places in Faerun and have the journal also list "ECL: high" *player must be level 8 set the sarruck questgiver in town to only give at an at least medium character level, or otherwise warn. *finished improve shops selection and gold amounts, encouraging players to visit. *finished no real trasure or boss in the sarruck interior. no enemies either. *added book in stronghold library reveals more coordinates for teleporter as well as some info about the destination and possibly ecl info by what spells needed to be used there. *added Karas family will send you to get rid of a member of the Xenakis family *added Flaming Spike orcs will agree to work with you if you kill the chief of a rival tribe. *added connected "greenway north" prefab to Akanapeaks to give more stuff for lower levels. redid trees for consistency, redid water. *fixed look of Akanapeaks, better texturing, reworked to accomodate more content there. *added a man at the inn has come to ekkathys to look for his ancestors tomb in the akanapeaks *added need two small caves for the greenway north prefab. *added for the teleporter book: Add 5 destinations using prefabs. tepers amazing desert oasis prefab areas and some of my esv areas. *added add an abandoned mine or similar to akanapeaks for lower level players (teper's iron hills mine has been added and connected. quest added). *added add a cemetary exterior so player does not transition directly to petracca crypts. *added transitions from the greenway north prefab to the ekkathys fields, ekkathys city. transition from fields to prefab (transition located in the farm village) *fixed adjust fields entry point so player does not spend time just running down a road when heading to akanapeaks *fixed improved performance in the Fields area. Most objects converted to environmental. *fixed new loadscreen for Ekkathys to reflect building changes. *fixed unable to exit barantyr to ekkathys *fixed emmisary Belward is not scripthidden *fixed baranthyr level 2: back door is locked, no key and can't bash *fixed baranthyr level 2: loot in se room unable to access, placeable name issue *fixed baranthyr main: get updated loadscreen *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: wrong loadscreen *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: placeable name in armoires in barracks area, armoires are empty *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: 3 desk study area: "crossroad keep key" in north desk *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: 3 desk study area: west desk is not bashable *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: 3 desk study area: south desk placeable name issue *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: north of 3 desk area, can't walk through door to ilfarn tile area *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: "ilfarn door" doors *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: the odd user made mushrooms are selectable. *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: walkmesh issue with rocks at south end of dual cave corridor *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: in ilfarn tile area "temple scroll display" usable placeable, name and not openable *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: in ilfarn tile area, in archives area the table is not usable *fixed in the new town there was no transition across the river between ekkathys and the upperclass area like the texturing implied. *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: ilfarn door in golem construction room *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: study area table still not usable *fixed baranthyr 1st basement: still walkmesh at right entrance to ilfarn tiles *fixed baranthyr level 2: still unable to use weapon racks *fixed in the inn, carthon is hostile *fixed town: change ambient sound to a town sound *fixed got desert lizardmen instead of scaled ones in the saruck interior *fixed can't enter the ruins from the back of baranthyr, transition doesn't happen *fixed can't re-enter baranthyr from the ruins area, unable to reach door *fixed Akanapeaks: some trees in the air at entry to mine. left side of canyon *fixed akanapeaks: give a post to the mine boss *fixed can't trans from ekkathys to upperclass area. *fixed carthon family tomb: first door to left has two doors *fixed carthon family tomb: no monsters spawneed *fixed carthon family tomb: journal did not update indicating I had found the sarcophagus in the conversation. (was able to close it correctly back in town though.) *fixed carthon family tomb: many of the sarcophagii in the last room are usable but empty. *fixed akanapeaks: transition name for the transition to the trails. *fixed Trails area: "island render" spawns. wrong name since it's not an island *fixed Trails area: unable to fight alexandros no matter which convo option chosen. *fixed Trails area: Alexandros is injured *fixed Trails area: alchemy ruins and verminlord cave are switched in location, the alchemy cave is guarded by verminlords... *fixed trails area: killing the bloodfist chief did not advance the journal for the quest. *fixed trails area: the bloodfist, dryads, neirids, verminlord encounters all spawned at a single point. (verminlord encounter does the same in the cave.) *fixed Alchemy cave: boss' desk is usable, name *fixed alchemy cabe: trigger to speak with alchemist did not fire *fixed verminlord cave: make the blue flowers into environmental for walkmesh simplification. *fixed Fields: transition name for transition to Trails area. *fixed reading the metal book in the player suite does not give the locations of the pieces like it claims it will *fixed carthon in hte inn has a placeholder in his convo *removed the portal vfx in the sarruck experimentation area do not look good. they show the entire square instead of the alpha channel being invisible. (oddly these vfx look fine in toolset, issue is only ingame.) *fixed asking tellner about the relic drops the convo *fixed mines; unable to enter either of the natural areas, transitions fail *fixed mines level 2: all barrow guardians spawned at the same point. *fixed mines level 3, all earth elementals spawned at the same point *fixed mines natural cavern tileset issue. *fixed mines level 1: creatures now have a description if you examine them. *fixed all exterior areas: too bright during daytime *fixed akanapeaks: the sign for the mines floats in the air. *fixed akanapeaks: two doors on mine *fixed akanapeaks: door to family crypt is "mine entrance" *fixed akanapeaks: waterfall doesn't fall. *fixed akanapeaks: orc chief, ordering of convo when you tell him the bloodfist chief is dead *fixed alchemical ruins, door is "closed", should be open *fixed trails area: the druid cave goes to the alchemical ruins. *fixed Akanapeaks: tone down the waterfall sound *fixed Akanapeaks: waterfalls not "falling", replace placeables *fixed akanapeaks: grass texturing near entry, bright green running up canyon walls. *fixed Fields: transition name of trans to trails. *fixed trails: island renders still appearing. *fixed trails: if you get the Alexandros quest but have not talked to Karas, killing him gives a journal update implying you had talked to Karas. *fixed baranthyr: library bookcase not openable. *fixed baranthyr: Tellner: "while" should be "wile" *fixed make ruins rope convos nwn1 style *fixed inn: if you've advanced carthon's quest and found the sarcophagus, you can still give the "I'll look for it" type responses *fixed mines level 1: remove the cavern transition since there is no cave to transition to. *fixed mines level 2: if you go through the main entry from level 1, there is a walkmesh issue shortly north of entry, preventing going further. *fixed crystal cave: gem cache is unopenable *unbumpable inn: give commoner at bar a post wp. he gets bumped constantly. *fixed town: can't walk across bridge to main part of town. *fixed sarruck interior, put a statue over the walkmesh trouble area at the front stairs. *fixed Akanapeaks: orc chief starts with "me talked you" if you do not have a quest. *fixed add custom loadscreen for newly added areas. (loadscreens are in hak, have to be associated with the areas. {done except for new baranthyr_upper, town_upper, sarr_interior, ek_graveyard, str_familycrypts} *fixed journal didn't advance when earth genasi leaders killed in mines *fixed still too bright in town. *fixed ruins1: ne corner grave is "graves" *fixed ruins 2: paintings not "talkable" *fixed town: side door of smithy openable *fixed town upperclass: doors in main town can be highlighted, need to be made static. *fixed town upperclass: the doors for the three areas are missing or transition failed. *fixed not all stronghold buildings (wizard tower, guard tower, temple, monastery) have custom loadscreens. *fixed ruins 2: unable to transition to ruins 3, can't reach the rope to talk to it *fixed ruins 2: can't open the ores *fixed ruins 2: can't transition back to ruins 1 *fixed ruins 2: color of painting convo. also if you fail appraise check the convo says you've already taken the valuable paintings when you have not. *fixed teper's prefab: the lone building door leads to the cave spot on the interior, incorrect *fixed teper's prefab: in the corner without a building, one ruined column is kind of hanging in air. *fixed desert ruins: unable to exit via door in the stone tree area. *stronghold upper floor missing texture for loadscreen *fixed Onicristo Karas says the default "I have no use of you" response if you talk to him and his quests are in progress but not done. *fixed innkeeper no longer mentions the xenakis/slaves quest *fixed Usta approaches you in town, but her convo is a one liner if you are appropriate level, should continue to be able to accept/deny *fixed sarruck interior: skybinder should not polymorph. *fixed baranthyr: the teleporter notes book has charges, but it is a plain book. *fixed baranthyr: book teleporter destinations have no descriptions of where they will be going. *fixed baranthyr: psionic training keeps giving you the same level 1 focuser instead of giving you powered up focusers *fixed town: no door to baranthyr, can't re-enter *fixed inn: can walk right into middle of "sea" area of display, walkmesh problem. *fixed karas family: paying him for support ends convo with a line by him, so it flies by *fixed upperclass area: walkmesh by patios *fixed deep forest: can't use natural altar *fixed mountains: the "Deep Bones" custom weapon has a default description. *fixed small island: the two treasure corpses, hidden in shrubs and on the dock, named incorrectly, corpse_03, corpse_04 *fixed small island: the "little death" handaxe has no special description *fixed small island: unable to leave, trigger is blocked by portal. *added add back in the oligarchy family support talking quests. (player should be able to threaten the Petraccas because they've already killed the patriarch to get the stronghold) *fixed the areas from esv have music, a leftover *fixed mines l2, resize the encounter trigger so it will trigger from either entrance. *fixed druid cave: coming out from the alchemist cave wp, not the one for the druid cave. *fixed trails: move encounter trigger for bloodfist camp so they spawn before the player can go on the cliff above them, to encourage missile weapon combat *fixed akanapeaks: with the adventurers the xenakis son doesn't disappear, you can repeatedly threaten him *fixed akanapeaks: it would be neat if the slaves ran for freedom when you killed the adventurers *fixed akanapeaks: attacking the fire giants makes many creatures hostile, such as the dino in the inn and the slave caravan drivers. given the giants their own faction *fixed akanapeaks: for some reason some of the fire giants did not go hostile *fixed akanapeaks: "giants attack" line with the fire giants should be red, not green, for consistency with elsewhere where enemies attack in convo. *fixed akanapeaks: one of the adventurers is a "gnome", unlike the rest that are "adventurers" *fixed Fields: could user louder ambient sound at night *fixed ruins level 2: color issue with painting "female dwarf" line *fixed deep forest: draw a tight walkmesh cutter around the altar, from some angles the player can't open it and get the treasure because pathing prevents getting close enough *fixed mines level 1: a z highlighted door un an unusable spot near the entrance down to level 2 at the end of the mine level 1. *fixed sarruck: skybinder still shapechanging, convert him to a fighter *fixed sarruck: rebuilding ruins quest does not advance when you enter the ruins, so you can't close it *fixed falls are still frozen for some reason. put in a flavor text or something that some wizard crystalized the surface and the water still flows underneath. *fixed trails: more island renders appearing as monsters. *fixed estium exterior: you arrive on a "RowBoat", it should be rowboat. *fixed ruins level 3: crash on entering. *fixed sarrukh, never use their fear ability. November 22 *most areas need flavor text and companion barkstring text *druid cave and Baranthyr upper floor: missing texture on loadscreen *Karas says "you have more information" when player has only gotten quests started by innkeeper and has not yet talked with karas. Karas line implies that they have talked already *akanapeaks: orc chief, if you do the bloodfist quest before the stronghold it doesn't actually apply, needs a global int to set to check against when getting stronghold to apply this, or being able to tell Karsidin the majordomo *add 2-3 more delegates to visit the player once player has stronghold (placeholder npc's added chessentan city, turmish) *can put in some lower level crypts as well in the ekkathys graveyard. *implement "stone of recall" players can get when they have the stronghold. encouraging them to return more often *turn the dead body with an engraved gold ring into a proper quest. *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *works in test, items need to be non static placeables the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. (investigating, she disappears if you open the player suite, but is supposed to reappear when player leaves and re-enters baranthyr, which she's not) *No time requirements between fortifaction and road upgrades. Able to Upgrade all in one sitting. *Outer and Inner Area: Due to elevation camera often difficult to control and has less then normal elevation and control. *Outer Area: Walkmesh at entrance *Inner Area: End bridges. East bridge walkmesh doesn't connect to center arcane circle *fixed the creatures in the planar areas should be specifically immune to dismissal and banishment since they are on their home planes. Murann *fixed Devil's Backbone: put a mapnote in the pass to make it easier to find at night once the players have found it. *fixed better lighting in Devil's Backbone at night. It was simply hard to navigate. *rebuilt Devil's Backbone empty of content: Note: old Devil's Backbone was unopenable in toolset, crashing. You could go ingame without issues. *rebuilt Devil's Backbone empty of content: the spot at the mountain top would be a good place for a meditating monk to train player in unarmed weapon skills *transition raises dead (only happens in Murann module) Other Areas *companion sidequests: you should have to ask about them, if you go to their sidequest area the convo should start automatically so you know what's going on. *unable to reproduce Arcane Haven - clay golem keeps disappearing and reappearing *Specifically tested in playthrough and unable to reproduce. Also checked all the staffs in the toolset and they are level 6 casters. level above tortured king: But there is an animated staff that is uber strong. summons overpowering ghasts, has unlimited heals, concealment, damage reduction. Next to the stairs down. not experience again with second playthrough *for Yuan-ti temple complex. snake up in roof or tree in large room on 1st level. doesn't do anything but move. non-targetable and won't attack. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter